The Shinigami and the Summoner
by Rachillion
Summary: Three chosen Shinigami must company a young summoner on her jouney to save her world and the fate of the living and dead as well. Please review.
1. Prologue

I do not own Bleach or Final Fantasy.

* * *

The Shinigami and the Summoner

_The tiny figure circled her hands in front of chest as if holding a sphere and bowed; toward the wore gravestone. She then rose and kneeled down upon her knees, "Oh, father give me strength. I'm going to meet my guardians in only a few weeks but…" She stopped, "I don't believe I am really to make the great journey that you did so many years ago. Help me father." She said quietly. She rose again and bowed before leaving gravestone; Sakura, the only daughter of the Great Summoner Azuma Kwok. Stood leaning over the bridge looking into the stream below. The light breeze blew her bright red hair, two long strains hung from the side of head the rest was tied firmly into a high ponytail. She watched the colorful fish swim up and down the stream._

"_Lady Sakura!" A voice shouted, "The elders have been trying to you." _

_Sakura nodded, it was one of the monks from the village. The monk by now was kneeling pushing one of his fists into the ground. _

"_You may stand." Sakura commanded, she walked passed the man her arms folded in her dark blue kimono. Then man bowed again and followed closely behind her. _

_Moments later they had reached the village; not wanting to arouse the people Sakura walked along the outside of the grass huts until she reached the temple. Their at the large iron doors the elders stood, turning their heads to one side. Sakura knew she stayed to long at her father's grave, but she didn't care because she was the chosen Summoner she should be able to do whatever she wanted. The elders do not believe that way; they still saw her as a child. Enough twelve was the age that the villagers believed a girl would become a woman. The elders wouldn't until she could be able to summon an aeon and with the deadline coming closer to starting the great journey; they became worried. _

"_Sakura, you must not dwell on your father's death." The elder the scolding her again, "I believe it is time for you to go to the faith and pray. Pray to the faith, pray that you master your first aeon and begin the great journey." Sakura's face turned red with angrier pray for this, pray for that was all she ever heard out of them. She pushed though the elders and opened the door to the temple. Inside the temple was lit with burning candles, the warm glow bounced off statues of the aeons. Sakura glanced up at them before heading to the chamber to pray. _

_Two of the elders stood remaining at the door. "Have you heard the reports? Words are that other summoners and their guardians are disappearing. The fiends are becoming stronger. This will be the third time she will try and summon an aeon. What do you think?" The elder asked the other. _

"_I do not know." He replied, "If she can't summon an aeon she must rely on her magic alone. I'm afraid even that will not be enough." The elders felt a strong cold wind from the forest, a storm was coming. _

"_Alright let's close the doors, a storm is coming; a strong one by the looks of it." Black clouds swirled in the setting sky. Lighting flashed and rain began to drop from the sky; and the wind howled against the temple walls. _

_From inside the chamber Sakura could feel the storms presents. By this time the storm had been going on for hours, all the elders and monk were asleep in their beds. Sakura was the only one awake. She tiptoed down the hall and into the entrants of the temple. Most of the candles were still burning brightly. She stared at the statue of the aeon she mastered only an hour ago. _

"_Thank you, Valefor." She bowed, and then breathed in the smoldering scent. The storm died down the Sakura opened the iron doors and stepped outside. Large rain puddles were scattered across the village. _

"_This will be fun." She leaped down from the temple steps into one of the puddles splashing the rainwater everywhere. Her blue kimono was now covered in brown muddy spots of dirt and water. She wished she was a villager, play all day not having to worry about the duties of a summoner or having work with the elders. She glanced over to the bridge that leads to her father's grave. The bridge glowed in a strange light. The color of cherry blossoms but the center was as black as the night's sky. Sakura reached the bridge; she slowly raised her hand to the light. "A portal. I wonder where it goes?" Sakura quickly looked around, "It won't hurt, and I know how to get back." She stepped one foot though, "Maybe I should…no I've already prayed and I mastered the first aeon. I can get back." With that Sakura stepped into the portal, not knowing what lay on the other side. _


	2. Chapter 1

The Shinigami and the Summoner

Chapter 1

Renji wiped his Zanpakuto around lashing at the Hollows head. The sword added to the cuts that were already there. The creature roared in pain; however, leaped forward. Renji held his sword really to swing again. The Hollow's giant dragger like claws, reached for the shinigami only coming to short before evaporating.

"Well, that was easy…too easy." Lately Renji had been bored watching Karakura Town; fighting this Hollow only killed about five minutes of his time. The soul reaper scratched the back of his head, and yawned. Besides boredom Renji only did this so Ichigo could sleep, and be able to go to school the next day, "Tomorrow its Ichigo's turn." He yawned again and headed back to the Urahara Shop; to try and sleep though the rest of the night.

The moon still held its high position in the night sky above. Under the dull moonlight a bright light appeared and settled on the paved road; the light grew until it turned black. The blackness spun faster and faster; lightening bust from the center exploding with a loud crash. When the sound and light disappeared a little red-head girl stood; the girl turned her head wildly taking in her new surroundings. It was the young summoner Sakura.

Drops of sweat ran down Renji's face. He turned in the direction were the power come from. What was that? He thought. The energy made him stop dead in his tracks, "Damn it that better not be another hollow. Ichigo is going to get it tomorrow." With that Renji was again jumping from rooftop to rooftop searching for the spiritual pressure he felt. His eyes shifted violently looking in every direction, and then he stopped and saw the being that had created the strong spiritual pressure was a…girl. He cocked his head to the side, and leaped down from the rooftop. Landing with a thump; Sakura jumped back in surprise her eyes widening with fear.

"You can see me?" Renji asked. The girl nodded slowly, moving farther away from him. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He added.

"Stay away, I know magic don't make me use it." Sakura threatened then pulled up on her kimono as if she was ready to run then fight. Sakura took a few steps back and began to chant a fire spell.

What's with this kid? Renji thought.

The chant become louder a red ball of flames materialized in front of Sakura. She shouted the last words to the chant and sent the fireball flying toward the soul reaper. Renji drew his sword from its sheath blocked the flames before it took could hit his head. Sakura was shocked the fire magic had no effect, the magic only forced the man to take a step back not knock him off his feet like Sakura originally planed. Her magic wasn't as strong in this world. She would have to think of something else to get away.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or Final Fantasy.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted banging loudly on the door of the Urahara Shop, "Open up!" Slowly the door opened, Ururu stood rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ichigo…" She paused, "It's two in the morning. If you're looking for Renji he's not here. He went out to kill a hollow about twenty minutes ago." Ichigo's eyes moved behind her and to Urahara who was stands behind her.

"Hello Ichigo, like she said Renji isn't here. I bet you're because of that strange spiritual pressure." Ichigo nodded. "You don't you come sit down our guest should be here soon." Ichigo wanted to question Urahara about this guest but thought it would be a better idea to wait.

Sakura ran as fast as her short legs could take her, "Somebody help me!" She screamed. Her right arm was shaking trying to hold up her kimono as she ran. Red blood ran down her tan skin onto her muddy and sweat smelling blue kimono. She had tried another magic attack but before she could finish the spell the man countered and cut his blade into her shoulder. She held her left hand over her shoulder trying her best to stop the bleeding. She looked back over her bleeding shoulder the red-haired man was only a few feet behind her.

Sakura stopped and crouched pulling her knees into her chest. Renji didn't have time to halt before he fell over Sakura his face going flat onto the pavement. His body did several rolls before stopping on his back. Sakura ascended to her feet leaving her bloody arm to the side and raised her left arm in the air.

"Valefor…Please help me." She begged for the aeon to show itself, a faint white light glowed around her. The light formed a circle and shot up into the sky. Forming the outline of a giant bird-like creature, the creature flapped its wings and shrieked. The sound piercing Renji's ears, the creature landed in front of him lowing its large head. Renji's body trembled in response; he mistakenly looked the beast in the eye. Valefor raised his claw onto Renji's body pressing him farther into the road, Renji howled in pain.

Sakura could the bones in Renji's body begin to break, Valefor was going to kill him.

"Valefor!" Sakura shouted, "That's enough, I order you to stop." She threw her hand out in front of him. Valefor lowered his head to the ground once again looking his young master in the eye and shirked. He saw Renji as a threat to his master and was going to kill him one way or another. "I said stop!" Sakura order again, "You've done enough, now go back!" Sakura chanted another spell, Valefor's body began to glow, but he continued to press his claws into Renji's Body.

Sakura finished the spell but Valefor still remained hole. The young summoner began to worry; summoners weren't supposed to kill people. If she killed this man with her aeon the elders would banish her. If they did…she didn't even want to think about what would happen to her.

Ichigo raced across the rooftops of the houses. He could felt the drop in Renji's spiritual pressure. Then he saw it, a giant bird crushing Renji into pavement and a little girl that looked like she was trying to reason with it. Ichigo grapes the hilt of his sword and drew it from his back. He launched himself off the rooftop and into the air. With one swift cut from his blade his sliced the aeon across the chest. Valefor glowed again and bust into thousand tiny sparkling stars that faded before they touched the ground.

"You!" Renji growled, pointing to Sakura he managed to raise himself up with Ichigo's help. "You…" He grabbed Sakura sore arm, "You going to get it!" He raised his sword with his arm pointing the end of the blade to her neck. Ichigo grabbed Renji's arm.

"No, Renji you can't!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo you idiot she tried to kill me!" Ichigo gripped Renji's hand pulling at his fingers wrapped around the hilt. Sakura leaned over and stomped her foot onto Renji's. The soul reaper screamed in pain, he dropped the sword as Sakura starting running in the opposite direction.

She stopped only a few feet another man stood in her way. He man kneel down onto one knee, "Hello little girl. I saw that man tried to hurt you. My name is Urahara. If you come with me I'll help you get back home." Urahara offered his hand; Sakura placed her small hand inside his.

The morning sun was begun to raise its shining rays awaking the people of Karakura Town, some residents were already awake. Ichigo and Urahara stay up all night to make should Renji didn't try and carry out an execution plan of his own on Sakura. Sakura told her story again to Ichigo for the second time and that the creature he killed was an aeon.

"So that aeon thing its dead right?" He asked.

"No." Sakura answered, "It can only be killed by another aeon or a summoner. Now he just recovering." Sakura glanced over to Renji who trying his best to stay awake, "To fight again."

"You little son of a…" Renji was cut off Urahara placed his hand over Renji's month.

"He doesn't mean anything Lady Sakura." Urahara said, "Now while I try and find out a way for you to get back home. I think it's time for Ichigo to go to school."

"What!" Ichigo shouted, "I…" Urahara pointed toward the door. Ichigo started toward the door, "Come on Sakura I'll show you what a normal school is. Plus I don't think you want to stay here with Renji." She nodded and followed him out of the door.

When they were gone Urahara let go of Renji. The soul reaper snorted, now he was stuck here with Mr. Hat and Clogs. Renji stood up and started walking out of the shop.

"Where are you going?" Urahara asked.

"To Ichigo's school, I'll try and control my self."

Urahara sighed closed and open door to the shop, "Well…Azuma looks like your daughter as finally come home."

Ichigo and Sakura were on top of the school building, from the top she could see Renji sitting on the white concrete wall starring back at her down below. She stuck her tongue out at him and waved her hands at him. He growled back and clutched the hilt of his sword. Rukia and Ichigo watch in amusement and wondered how a child could make a grown man so angry.

"So that huge spiritual pressure last night came from her?" Rukia questioned if that little girl was a summoner. She had heard of tales from people from a land called Spira that could control magical beast like Ichigo fought. After everything Rukia had seen in her life anything was possible, "Sakura." She called, "Who brought you that kimono looks new?"

"Oh." Sakura almost forgot about the kimono, "Urahara did, my old one was really dirty." The kimono was orange and pink with white flower prints on it. "Do you like it?" She asked.

Rukia nodded. A few more students began to come up on top of the roof. Earlier Sakura had used an invisible spell on herself mainly this was a high school and she didn't need to be seen. Only Ichigo and Rukia could see her. Ichigo told her to find a way to entertain herself before anymore students showed up. So she did by annoying Renji.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach or Final Fantasy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that day the group headed back to Urahara shop, now everyone's main concern was to return Sakura back to Spira.

"So…" Sakura was doing her best to start a conversation with Renji but he was one stubborn soul reaper. Urahara told Renji to keep the summoner happy, "What are those black marks on your head?" She asked. For once Renji didn't have a headband wrapped around his red hair. Renji didn't answer her. She let down her long red hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail like his.

"Sorry about last night and today. Friends?" She held out her hand. Renji narrowed his eyes, and then shook her hand. "Good. Later if you want I can teach you fire magic to go with your hot-headed attitude…just kidding."

Urahara explained to Rukia and Ichigo that there should be an opening to Spira in the Soul Society. Ichigo was beginning to wonder how Urahara knew so much about Spira.

_"Urahara I believe it is time for us to head out." Azuma spoke his long red hair flowed back and forth with the wind. The soul reaper followed the summoner out of the beautiful city of Bevelle. Urahara starred at the city from the airship. Azuma said this ship would take them to Besaid so Azuma could see his young daughter one last time before taking the great journey._

"Hey, Urahara." Ichigo patted him on the shoulder. "You there?" He asked, he had never seen Urahara space out like this before.

"Yeah…anyway tomorrow you'll go back to the soul society and then head to Spira."

The three soul reapers and the summoner followed Urahara's directions go to the soul society once there go to the spot where Rukia was almost executed. On the edge of the cliff there should be a gateway into Spira. From atop the Sakura was amazed this place was nothing like the farplane. Although she had only been to the farplane once and only to pay respects to her mother, Sakura wondered how the soul society and the farplane were so different but they were both forms of an afterlife. Ichigo told everyone to be ready and that he would go first.

Ichigo did like Urahara directed walk to the edge of the cliff and take to steps. Ichigo swallowed hard he tried not to look down, he keep his eyes forward and took one step off of the cliff and then another…it was solid like there was a road underneath him. Ichigo then motioned to the others. Rukia took Sakura hand and lead her out to where Ichigo was standing, Renji did the same. Rukia read the rest of Urahara instructions, one more step and the gateway will open.

Sakura's hands fail from Rukia's, and then she moved in front of Ichigo. Then Sakura felt of the gateway she saw the door and reached for it. It was the temple gates; she pushed on the gates and jumped though the gateway trailed by the soul reapers. Another bright light appeared then faded. Sakura rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. It was her village she was back.

"We're here!" She shouted, pulling on the sleeve of Ichigo's robe. "This is Besaid, where I live."

Hearing the shouting the villages came out of their houses, "It's Lady Sakura!" One shouted. Several villagers came up to greet her enough she had been gone only one day. Their eyes narrowed when they saw the soul reapers, "Who are they?" Some asked angrily.

"They are my guardians." Sakura announced. She felt another pair of eyes stair down upon her, the elders hurrying from the temple to see what was going on.

One of the elders saw Renji standing behind Rukia, his dark brown eyes widened, "Lord Azuma." He said, "You have come home with your daughter at last."

"What?" Renji started but was stopped Rukia punched him in the side with her elbow.

"Sir, my name is Rukia." She bowed to the elder, "Ichigo and myself have brought Lady Sakura and Lord Azuma home to you. We fear that Azuma has lost most of his memories so we will company him and Lady Sakura on her journey across Spira."

Sakura was glad for Rukia to be here, she was worried about what would happen when the people would see Renji. He did look like her father.

The elders eyes narrowed, "If you are truly Lord Azuma then you may stay and help you daughter, other with your two guardians. Please come this way." The truth was that Azuma was long dead and the elders knew it, but the villagers didn't. The elders lied to the villagers to have them keep hope so Sakura showing up with Renji was all they needed. To them Azuma returned and would restore honor to their village.

There wasn't enough room in the temple for the soul repeaters to have their own rooms so Rukia stay in Sakura's room with her. While Ichigo and Renji shared a room, "So Renji how does it feel to be the great summoner?" Ichigo asked. Renji didn't think it was all that great. Having to play summoner and father wasn't his idea of fun and games. He decided to take a walk in the temple. The temple reminded him of one of Ichigo's movies he would watch on the TV.

The light from the dim candles bounced off the statues of the aeons casting long shadows on the walls. One caught his eye it looked like the giant bird that Sakura summoned: Valefor. The aeon that almost crushed him to death, Renji felt like slicing the statue in two with his sword but thought the elders and Sakura would be angry with him.

Hello Renji." Sakura said in her most sweet voice, "Or should I say father."

How long had she'd been standing there? Renji didn't say anything he only glared at her. "So what's the deal with everyone thinking your dad is still alive. I thought you said he was dead?"

Sakura's smile faded into a frown, "Yes…he is dead he died ten years ago trying to defeat Sin. The people in the village still believe he is alive only because of what the elders tell them. I did myself, I only found out the truth a few years ago. See I was only two when my father was killed. My mother died giving birth to me. So I've never really had parents." She lowered her head and folded her arms across her chest, "When I saw you I thought you were my father. I thought he had finally come back me, but…it was only you. You look so much like him I just couldn't let Valefor kill you…" Tears ran down from her now red checks.

"I'm sorry Renji for all the pain I've caused you!" She began wiping her tears with her blue kimono sleeve.

Renji grinded his teeth and then bent down on one knee, "Sakura, it okay. Listen…" He placed both his hands on her shoulders, "I never met my parents either. Rukia is the only family I've ever had. Besides, a summoner needs guardians for her journey though Spira. Isn't that what you said?" Sakura nodded wiping her tears away again with her kimono.

Ichigo rubbed his stiff fingers though his messy orange hair. Is it morning already? He thought. He called out Renji name but no answer. He looked over at Renji's bed and it was empty. Ichigo thought if he's not in here then his with Rukia or outside training with his sword. Renji's sword still laid there were he left it last night so he must be with Rukia. Ichigo walked down the hall to Rukia's room and pounded on the door, "Hey Rukia! Is Renji in there with you?" The door opened and there stood Rukia her hair spiking out at every direction. She wore one of the kimonos the Sakura let her barrow since they are about the same size. The green kimono came down to just pass her knees. Rukia was starting to believe that Sakura liked to wear solid color kimonos. Sakura didn't like to stand out a lot just because she was a summoner.

Rukia told him see hadn't seen Renji since last night. Rukia thought it would be a good idea to ask Sakura seeing as she was always irritating him. The two walked down passed the statues of the aeons and into the chamber of the fayth, the chamber was large able to seat thirty people comfortably. Rukia looked around the chamber and in the saw Renji sitting down with his legs crossed and clutching his hands tightly together. He gradually pulled them apart and revealed a small ball of light.

Sakura who was sitting in front of him began clapping, "Go, Renji! You've mastered the first step into learning magic." She turned and then waved to Ichigo and Rukia. She explained to them what Renji was doing. Her father was very powerful at using magic so if Renji must play the part of Azuma then he must learn magic. Lucky they would leave Besaid in a day or so. Renji wouldn't need to act like Azuma for to long.

Renji fell back onto the cool stones of the chamber floor, his hot sweat reacting to the cold stones felt great. His eyes opened to see Valefor starring straight at him. Renji screamed and bolted upright, launching himself behind Ichigo and Rukia. Valefor ducked behind Sakura and shrieked angrily at the shinigami.

Rukia and Ichigo starred at each other, Renji afraid of a bird? Well he was almost crushed to death.

Rukia wondered why it was so hard for Renji to master magic. Magic in this world was almost like spirit energy. Sakura clarified that this is a different world and magic different. Spirit energy came from within so does magic but magic must also draw on energy from the outside. She used the example from when she attacked Renji with her fire magic. The fire magic comes from rage within the body and the spirit of fire from the outside world. That's why Sakura believed when she tried using magic in Ichigo's world it was weak.

Sakura sent Valefor back so Renji could calm down, then she lead them out of the chamber and back into the temple. Where they could all get some breakfast and talk about what will come in the days a head.

* * *

_Please Review. Thanks. _


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach or Final Fantasy.

* * *

The Shinigami and the Summoner

Chapter 4

From the other side of the table Sakura could see Renji and Ichigo fighting over the last piece fruit, while the two were busy fighting with their chopsticks Rukia snuck in around Renij and stole the giant the fruit. She viciously stabbed it with her chopsticks and quickly stuck the fruit in her month. She smiled chewing happily as Renji and Ichigo looked on in disbelieve.

The smile upon Sakura's face faded as she thought about leaving the village. If what the elders had said was true then she might not come back.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ichigo called, "Are you going to eat that?" He pointed to the uneaten food on her plate. She handed her plate over to him. Ichigo started to eat on Sakura's uneaten breakfast.

Later that morning the summoner and the three shinigami headed out from the small village on Besaid. They had to walk across the island to be able to board a ship that went to Kilika a larger island and then to the mainland.

Sakura showed the way as they walked along the trail. She pointed out all of the ruins and the best spots to find Spheres.

"What are Spheres?" Renji asked, "It is just orbs or what?"

"No." Sakura said, "Spheres can be used for a lot of things, but mainly for communication." Renji nodded.

A few hours later they reached the harbor, the ship had come all the way from Bevelle. The ship was a supply vessel and would make stops at the island to pick up trade goods as well as passengers.

This was the first time Ichigo had been on a ship before. His body began to rock back and forth with the ship as the wave's crashes against it. Sakura sat with Rukia on one of the wooden containers that were scattered up and down the ship's deck. Renji had found a sit under one of the supporting masses. He was hoping if closed his eyes long enough he would be off this ship and back on land. He opened one eye and watched as Ichigo crawled across the ship's deck and leaded his head over the side of the railing. Renji laughed, but not for all as his stomach started to knot inside his body. His crossed his arms over his abdomen and leaded over the railing beside Ichigo.

"Ah." Ichigo laughed, "I knew you wouldn't last long." Ichigo felt Renji's foot hit the side of his head.

"Laugh at that you idiot!" Then again held his hand to his stomach and dropped his head once more over the railing, "I think I'm going to hurl."

The girls saw that Renji and Ichigo were now seasick and the sad part was the ship hadn't even left the dock.

During the first few hours Sakura taught Renji how to use magic. She gathered some of the sea water from the ocean and held it between her hands. "Water should be easier for you. Just do like you did in the temple." Sakura lifted the water out of her hands as it twisted and turned rotating just above Renji's hands, "Now think about what you did at he temple. I'll let you try now." Renji raised his hands like before, his hands started to glow in low light. Rukia and Ichigo watch from afar.

Renji grinded his teeth together; his hands were shaky now. Sakura kneeled down beside him and raised her hand above the floating water, then tossed her hand into the wind and let the small droplets of water go back to the ocean, "That's probably enough. I talked to the captain and he said that we're going to Kilika sooner than expected."

Renji glanced over to Rukia and saw her bouncing a small orange ball of flame between her hands, "What? I thought you said you were just going to teach me?" He questioned.

"Sorry. She went to one of the monks, but Rukia is good and not like me." Sakura smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah really…" Renji rolled his eyes, "Maybe you can practice on controlling that bird thing of yours when we get to Kilika." Sakura took off her sandal and thumped Renji in the side of the head. "Runt." Renji said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now docking at Kilika!" Shouted the captain.

Ichigo and Renji were glad to be off the ship but once they saw Kilika they'd wish they had stayed on. The town looked like a twister had come though. Sakura told them that Sin had attacked a week ago and that other summoner had already came and preformed a sending. A sending is a dance a summoner performs to guide the dead to the farplane so in some ways a summoner is like a soul reaper.

"Well…standing here won't get us closer to the temple." Sakura said, "Come on we can come back and help later." She walked on ahead of the others trying to hold back tears. A summoner must not cry she thought it is only a show of weakness.

Rukia starried out into the water and watched a blitzball float slowly along with the waves.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I fell into a writer's block the last couple of days. Writing the part about Renji and Ichigo being seasick was fun! Anyway hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

The soul reapers followed Sakura to the edge of the woods. She stopped and turned to face them, "Now we have to go though the wood and there are fiends."

"Fiends?" Ichigho asked.

"Fiends are monsters that are created from the dead. If a dead person isn't sent then that soul can become envy of the living in the end become a fiend." Sakura lead the reapers into the woods, "So keep your guard up."

Soon they came to a fork in the path. "Sakura did you know which way?" Rukia asked. Sakura shook her head. They decided the best thing to do was to split into two groups. Ichigo go with Sakura and Renji with Rukia.

The two paths spit apart, within a few minutes they could no long see each other though the thick plants and trees. Renji kept a tight grip on his sword. Rukia followed behind him doing the same. The two shinigami became hearing leaves move and moved closer to each other. Rukia glanced down to see plant roots wrapping around her foot.

"Renji!" She screamed, pulling her sword from its sheath. Before she could chop the root off her foot another attached itself to her that was holding the sword. Another plant root wrapped around Renji lifting him into the air. "Damn it!" He cursed. As he watched his sword fall from his sash, Renji glimpsed up above him to see the head of the plant. This plant was a fiend, Rukia and Renji were lunch.

"Did you hear that Ichigo?" Sakura asked. She thought it was screaming probably some animal.

"Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from the direction Rukia and Renji are at." He answered, "Might as well go check on them. Come on." He lifted Sakura on to his shoulder and pulled his sword from behind his back. "I think this place could use some puréeing."

The plant fiend was doing its best to push Renji into it large mouth. Pulsing red blood ran down both of Renji's arms from holding the monsters mouth at bay. Its tongue licked the red blood making Renji's stomach do flips inside his body. If the fiend pulled one of his arms in he would be a goner. The fiend's teeth cut against Renji's blood stained skin making the wounds deeper. "Rukia!" He shouted. Several of the roots held her rocking her back and forth like mother would with its child. Rukia looked as if she was in a deep sleep. At her neck was a dart, the plant had shot her. An easier way of getting its food, besides having to fight it.

"Renji!" Sakura cried, standing at the foot of the plant with Ichigo. "Ichigo start slicing that fiend I'll use my fire attacks." Ichigo nodded and then launched himself into the air cutting though the roots that held Rukia. He caught her and laid her down beside Sakura. Then went back to help Renji. Sakura quickly pulled antidote from the small leather pouch on the side of her kimono. She held the small bottle to Rukia's lips forcing some the blue liquid down her throat.

"Come on Rukia." Sakura pleaded shaking Rukia's body. Rukia rolled over on her side and moaned. Then quietly falling back to sleep; that was the strongest antidote Sakura had. They couldn't wait that long for it to take effect.

Ichigo sliced and diced though the plant trying his best to get to Renji but the fiend was strong. The plant roots held him upside down, throwing his body in every direction. Renji was still holding his own, but if something didn't happen he would soon pass out from blood loss.

"Sakura!" He screamed, "Don't worry about Rukia get your ass up here now! Use your magic!"

Sakura stood frozen gripping her hands together. I must not be afraid she thought. She pulled her hands apart and launched a fireball at the fiend. The fireball hit the fiends torso. The creature shrieked in pain sending its root like arms down toward Sakura again the small girl froze with fear.

The roots wrapped tightly around Sakura raising her up into the air. "Summon Valefor!" Ichigo shouted. Pulling and biting at the fiends root arms.

"I can't!" Sakura was too afraid to summon an aeon, to afraid that she would die here.

"Yes you can!" Renji answered, "Do it!"

Sakura tried to remember about when she summoned Valefor back in the world of the living. A bright light formed around her, breaking off the roots that held her Ichigo and Renji. The three held to the ground with a thump. The giant aeon Valefor appeared above them. Flipping its wings wildly the beast screeched throwing its claws out at the fiend….

Ichigo felt his head spinning when he awoke. He slowly rose up aching in every part of his body. What happened? He thought. He looked around he was not in the wood anymore but a temple. Did they defeat the fiend and walk all the way? He looked again his shinigami uniform was gone, he glance on the covers of his bed to find that he was only wearing his underwear. Ichigo could feel his face turn red he hoped Sakura wasn't here. He rolled over to see Renji lying across the room from him, snoring. His arms were bandaged up to his elbows. He must have bled a lot.

The door slowly opened and a monk around Sakura's age peek his head though the door, "You're awake." He said quietly seeing that Renji was still asleep. "My name is Zeke I work here at he temple. Lady Sakura put me in charge of caring for you." He walked onto the room and laid some new clothes beside Ichigo. The boy had curly brown hair.

Zeke was dressed in traditional yevon kimono with yevon symbols printed over it. He bowed to Ichigo and began to leave the room, "If you want any food its down stairs I'll be back to check on you and your friend later."

Sakura bowed laying her head on cool floor of the chamber. She raised her head seeing a guard stand before her. "I ask to receive the aeon Ifrit." She bowed again. The guard nodded.

"May this aeon give you courage to fight your battles." The guard spoke before fading away.

Renji rubbed the sleep from his eyes. With a gown he raised up showing the tribal tattoos against his pale chest. When his vision became clear he saw Rukia standing in front of him.

"Rise and shine sleepily head." She said. "It's already late afternoon."

"What!" He shouted slamming his wounded arms down onto the floor. Renji's body jerked with pain. "My head, where is Ichigo and Sakura?"

"I haven't seen Sakura all day, but Ichigo is down stairs eating. You better hurry or he'll eat all the food." After Renji had put on some clothes Rukia lead him down to the main lobby of the temple. He glanced around seeing the villagers from Kilika. They gathered around the statues of the aeon Ifrit to prey for their loved ones. Wishing them save passage into the farplane.

Renji tapped Rukia on the shoulder, "I'll eat in a minute, and I'm going to go outside." He nodded to her and then headed out.

For a few seconds Renji shielded his eyes from the bright light of the setting sun. He glimpsed down the stone steps to see Sakura watching the sunset. "Hey." He said as he sat down beside her. "Look I'm sorry for yelling at you. I…" He stopped.

"I'm listening." Sakura said her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't mean it." He rubbed the back of his head. Sakura closer her eyes and jerked her head the other way. "Hey! I said…" He cut off by Sakura's hand coming in contracted with his face.

"You idiot!" She screamed, "You could have used your fire magic I taught you!" She stomped her on the ground then began to walk down the steps toward the woods, "I wish that fiend would have eaten you!" She shouted. "Some friend you are!"

Renji watched angrily as Sakura disappeared into the forest, "I never was your friend!" He screamed back, but he knew she was to far gone to hear him.

Later that night Sakura had still not returned from the woods the elders of the temple were becoming worried. As a result they sent the three guardian soul reaper to search for her.

"Renji why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Rukia asked now she was mad at Renji and worried for Sakura. She was lucky if Renji was going to speak to her for the rest of the night.


End file.
